Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Najgorsza Opowieść w moim życiu !
Królestwo - Orlandu , znane jest nie tylko z durnej nazwy . to wielkie cesartwo , wzbogacało się głównie na podatku dochodowym dlatego panowała w nim obrzydliwa nędza a szlchata żyła w bogactwie - tak jak zwykle . Ale pewnego niezwykłego dnia zkrólestwa leżącego obok , gdzieś po lewej przybył Darjusz ( Dźwięk uderzenia pioruna ) . Jego cel ? - Przejąć władze nad krajem ! By to zrobić sprowadził do Orlandu Cyganów i Muzłumanów , ci skutecznie zaludnili je i zaczeli doprowadzać do zniszczenia . Cyganie i Muzłumanie - dzikie plemiona podchodzące pod gatunek ludzi , walczyli pomiędzy sobą o władze nad klanami i grupami oraz o kluczowie pozycje takie jak budnki z kebabem . Darjusz zwycięskich przydwudców wyznaczył jako swoją gwardzie i tak skutecznie tępili Orlanów że ci stali się już prawie mniejszą grupą w kraju niż jego ludność . I gdy się wydawało - że dla Orlanów nie ma żadnej nadzieji ... Pan stanisław uderzył od tyłu krzesłem Darjusza , ten pad martwy na ziemię , wszyscy jego dowódcy rozbiegli się i zostali wyłapani przez rządnych krwi Orlanów oraz Zwolenników Praw człowieka i zostali pożarci . Jednak Grupa Szamanów z Bagien nad martwym ciałem Darjusza odprawiali KLĄTWE ! - podzieli pomiędzy sobą 2 stalowe druty na 4 części i zbiegli z królestwa ! - Ciało Darjusza znikneło . Nadzeszły czasy pokoju - rzecz jasna wszędzie indziej niż w królestiwe Orlanów gdyż ci zaczeli bić się pomiędzy sobą o władze , bowiem kebab się skończył a że ostatni cyganie i muzłumanie zostali zjedzeni - nie było nikogo kto mógłby go tworzyć - próbowanopdochwycić ich taktyke i zrobić kebab na polu , ale zaorana ziemia jakoś nie wydawała plonów których efektem był kebab . Dlatego Pożarto uwczesnego władze ... na końcy wyszała po wszystkim z domów szlachta z pytaniem "co się dzieje ? " - ich akurat pożarli związkowcy . 5 lat później ! ... Do królestwa przybył Valateiren - najemnik znany z swych zasług takich jak ... ... ... ... ... ... ale były też inne . Valaterien ''': Przybyłem , o co chodzi ? '''Lord : Wezwałem cię tu ponieważ ... ( ktoś zabija lorda i wychodzi ) Valaterien ': ... Ostatecznie Valateiren dowiedział wszystkiego od kilku innych lordów , wysłano go na misje ! Dowiedziano się że na sąsiednim królestwie The Dark Lord Darjusz zbiera potężną armie cyganów w Murdorze , jego celem jest zebranie 4 prętów władzy i skucie ich w 1 najpotężniejszy . '''Valaterien ': Ej zaraz zaraz ... z kąt wy to wiecie ? ( wszyscy patrzą się na siebie , nagle ktoś wskazuje na szpeiga stojącego obok ... nic się nie dzieje ) ( Nadal nic ) 'Valaterien ': Dobra nieważne , wracając do ... ( Szpieg zabija wszystkich wokół po czym wyskakuje przez okno - coś idzie nie tak i wpada na skałe zamiast do wody ) ... Cholera ! ( Nieco Później ) 'Zarządca ': Dobrze , jesteś gotowy by wyruszyć w podróż i narażać za nas życie ! 'Valaterien ': No - Nie , co ja mam właściwie zrobić ? 'Zarządca ': Z kąt mam wiedzieć ? Idź i zabij darjusza potem wróć i zostań stacony przy porszeniu o zaczyty i honory ... em , to znaczy - nie zostań straconym przy proszeniu o zaszczytu i honory , rozumiesz ? 'Valaterien ': Nie ( Valaterien zostaje wykopany z twierdzy po czym wyrusza do koszar ) '''Oficer : A o to twoi rzołnieże ( przed nim staje grupa wieśniaków uzbrojonych w kije , siekiery i proce ) Życze miłej śmierci ... ( odchodzi - valaterienowi opada szczęńka ) NIECO PÓŹNIEJ '''... Valaterian z swoją grupą weteranów z farmy koło obornińskiej idą w stronę Murdoru , nagle przed nimi staje grupa cyganów . '''Cygan : ( Losowe odgłosy plemmienne ) Wieśniak : Przybywamy w pokoju ( w tle uzbrojeni wieśniacy ) Cygan : ( Odgłos Ostrzegawczy - Cyganie ssycząc okrążają wieśniaków ) Valateiren ''': ( Wciąga miecz i rzuca się na Cyganów przecinając ich jednego po drugim , cyganie wycofują sie - jeden wspioł się na głaz i wydał ryk - z wzgórza nacierają następne oddziały cyganów i rzucają się na wieśnaików , dochodzi do bitki , jednak Valaterien daje rade i pokonuje ich w raz z wieśniakami ) Cyganie , ucichneli i odsuneli się - nadszedł jeden z ich wodzów . Więkrzy cygan z zbroji skurzanej i Buławie w ręku stanoł na przeciw Valatrienina po czym skrzyżował z nim broń . '''Wódz Hultaj : A ! Ludzkie mięso ! Staniesz się moją potrawą ! ( Valateiren odskakuje i celnie przekówa Wodza , ten upada i zostaje dobity - Reszta cyganów wydając piekilny ryechot wycofuje się ) Valaterien : Hmm , to nie było trudne ( Wieśniacy się cieszą ) ( Nieco dalej - grupe boahterów obserwuje inna grupa - Pan stanisław , Wódz Turuk i Muzłumański Mroczny Szaman z grupą dzikich cyganów ) Mroczny Szaman : Zagrożenie ! Idą w stronę Murdoru . Wódz Turuk : Powiecc tylkoo slowo a ich pożrelee ! Mroczny Szaman : Ty to lepiej siedź cicho , naucz się mówić - Stanisławie a ty co o tym myślisz ? Stanisław : ( Cisza ) Mroczny Szaman : Co kolwiek ? Stanisław : ( Cisza ) Mroczny Szaman : Napewno ? Stanisław : ( Cisza ) Mroczny Szaman : Jesteś tego pewny ? Stanisław : ( Cisza ) Mroczny Szaman : Dobrze - ja się wycofuje a ty Turuku zwerbuj więcej dzikich cyganów i zawrzyj sojusz z tutejszymi dziećmi plemienia Neo ( Znika w chmurze pyłu - Turuk kaszle ) Wódz Turuk ''': Słyszałeś Stanisław idziemy ! ( Stanisław odchodzi w drugą strone - Turuk zostaje sam z sowim klanem ) Eh nieważne ! SAm ich polonamm ! '''ZNÓW NIECO PÓŹNIEJ - Valaterien dochodzi do plemienia dzieci szczepu neo Wieśniak : Uważaj , to niebezpieczne miejsce - nawet cyganie wolą się tu nie zapuszczać ... Valaterien : Dobrze , będe uważał , ( w tle mroczna muzyka - wchodzi do namiotu wodza - na około niego mnustwo pomiotów chaosu neo ostrzących kamienie ) Neostradamus ''': Witaj , W moich skromnych progach . '''Valaterien : Em , Siema Neostradamus ''': Jak widzisz szykuje się do WOJNY ! ( W tle w kuźniach kowale hartują kamienie - w tle wszędzie lawa i pomioty dzieci neo ) Chyba nie chesz bym uznał twoją wizyte za nie trafioną w czasie ? '''Valaterien : Nie wyglądasz jak reszta neo , kim jesteś ? Neostradamus ''': Jam jest NEOSTRADAMUS ! Najmądrzejszy z nich wszystkich , dlatego ja dowodze a nie oni , tak naprawde jestem zwykłym mieszczanem z Orlanu ale kiedyś uciekłem i zamieszkałem tutaj - nauczyłem ich urzywać kamieni i od tej pory nieźle rozkręcja się tu gospodarka wolno rynkowa . Od pewnego czasu atakują nas dzikie hordy cygan , moje wojska odpierają ich i sami grabimy wiele ich obozów ale kradną nam z byt wiele byśmy mogli dalej toczyć z nimi walkę ! Musisz zniszczyć gniazda cyganów zanim zjawi się więcej , ale uważaj na muzłumanów - to silniejsze ludy chodowane w murdorze , jeżeli wesprzą cyganów możemy przegrać tę wojne . '''Valaterien : Dobrze pomogę ci ale nie za darmo , dasz mi jakieś dobre wyposarzenie , mape jak dojść od Murdoru oraz Powiesz mi wszystko co wiesz o prętach mocy . Neostradamus ''': Zgadzam się , Gniazda są na północy z tąd - dokładnie 4 , Atak frontalny może być trudny , oddam ci pod dowództwo kilka oddziałów Pomiotów Pradawnego Neostrada Chorego ... na cukrzyce . I tak Valaterien wyruszył wyżej na północ z wieśniakami i 3 sporymi grupami dzieci neo . '''Dziecko Neo : Paniiee !!!! JESTEŚMY NA MIEJSCU - TAK !!!!111oneoneone CO MAMAY ROBIĆ !?! MUFFFFF !! SYZBCIEEEEEJJJ !!! Valaterien : Hmmm ( patrzy w stronę 4 gniazd oddalonych od siebie o z 50 metrów ) Będzmiemy musieli zaatakować po koleji - poczekajmy do zmroku ... Wieśniak : Ale o zmroku cyganie są bardziej aktywni ! Valaterien : W takim razie zaatakujemy o świcie . ... Świt - Wojska Valateriena rozstawiły się na pozycjach - czekają na rozkaz do ataku Valaterien : Paln 1 - teraz ! Pierwsza grupa dzieci neo zaczyna wydawać odgłosy bojowe - pierwsza grupa cygan tym zwabiona wchodzi do wąwozu - nagle wieśnaicy zaczyną strzleać do nich z proc - cyganie nie wiedzą co robić - naciera na nich grupa dzieci neo i ścierają się z sobą . Valaterien : Szybko wieśnacy schodzić ! ( Wieśniacy schodzą z wąwozu i okrążają cyganów zajętych walką z dzićmi neo , poczym atakują pierwsze gniazdo - zaóważa to 2 grupa z 2 gniazda i rzucają się na wieśniaków - gdy opuszczają drugie gniazdo i zcierają się z wieśniakami , pierwsza grupa dzieci neo zaczyna zyskiwać przewage nad pierwszym garnizonem cyganów ) Generał Neo : CO TERAZ ?!?!?! Valaterien : Grupa 2 i 3 do ataku na drugie gniazdo szybko ! 2 grupy dzieci neo uderzają na 2 gniazdo niszcząc je - w tym samym czasie wieśniacy przegrywają i grupa 1 dzieci neo zaczyna tracić przewage - 2 grupy cygan odcieli im droge ucieczki i nacierają na nich - dzieci neo grupy 2 i 3 zniszczyły gniazdo ... W tym samym czasie Garnizon cyganów z gniazda 3 i 4 zoriętował się co się dzieje i naciera w strone grupy 2 i 3 dzieci neo Generał Neo ''': CO ROBIIIIIĆ ?!?!??! ŁOOOOOOO ! '''Valaterien : AH , nie mamy wyjścia ! - Grupa 2 i 3 msui wrócić pomóc i pomóc walczyć naszej grupie i wieśniaką , ostatnią grupą jestesmy my ! - idziemy na przód na przeciw grupy 3 i 4 worga ! Chwilę później - Valaterien i jego oddział dzieci neo staje na dordze szykowi 3 i 4 Cyganów ( w tle zajebsita muzyka - nagle cyganie masowo ruszają do ataku na formacje neo ) Valaterien : PILUM ! Generał Neo ''': SZCZELAĆ !!!! ( Dzieci neo rzucają slawą kamieni - wielu cyganów obrywa a ranni zostająpżarci przez swoich sojuszników , wojska się ścierają ) Valaterien niczym w scenie z 300 wychodzi na przeciw i tnie na wszystkie strony cyganów - nagle jeden skacze mu an plecy i atakuej uderzając rękami na wszystkie strony , wtedy Generał dizeci neo skacze na niego i rozszarpuje mu zbębami gardło po czym chwyta pobliską cegłe i uderza go bez skadu w łeb zabijając go - Valaterien Biegnie i wlaczy dalej . w tym samym czasie wieśnaicy i grupa dzieci neo poknała cyganów i zniszczyła ich gniazda jednak wycofują się z pola walki '''Valaterien : Cholera za dużo ich ! ... mam pomysł ... ( przbija się przez cyganów i niszczy ich pzoastałe gniazda - cyganie panikują i uciekają z pola walki - ZWYCIESTWO VALETERIENA ! Nieco później , siły przywrucone do porządku , Valaterien wraca do Osady Neo , tam witają go dzieci neo ... Dzieci Neo : CO TAK DŁUGO ?!??!? O TO TWOJA NAGRODA !!!!!! ( Dają mu mape , kilka kamieni i żywność oraz wode ) IDŹ DO SALI WODZA !! MUSI CICOŚ POWIEDIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ( wpadajaw szął ) EEEEEEDŹŹŹŹŹŹŹŹŹŹŹŹŹŹŹŹŹ !!!!!.... Valaterien : Aha , już ide ( Valaterien wchodzi do namiotu wodza , tam czkeka na niego w raz z wodzem turukiem i cyganami ) Ło KUWA ! co jest !? Neostradamus ': Przykro mi , ale mam nowych sojuszników , BRAĆ GO ! ( Nagle słyszać wybuch - wbiega generał dzieci neo ) '''Generał Neo ': WODZU ! Atakują NAS !!!!! ( Wojska Plemienia Zajebsitości atakują obóz i masowo mordują dzieci Neo ) 'Neostradamus ': Aaah ! Ucikeać ! ( Konnica wjedźa do anmiotu niszcząc go cłaego - wszyscy giną pod ich potytami , wchodzi rzołnieże i przecinają wszystkich - valaterien ucieka w raz z wiśniakami ) 'Generał Neo : '( Walczy ) ŁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ŁAAAA ŁAAAAA ! ( Obrywa toporem od konnego i pada martwy na ziemie - cyganie osłanieją turuka i giną pod wojskami zajebistości , Turuk zbiegł ) Wszystko cichnie - Valterien i jego ludzie zostają zgarnięci - podchodzi do nich dowódca '''Dowódca Zajbistości : Kim jesteś ? CIĄG DLASZY NIENASTĄPI ! DZIECKO NEO : NIEEEEEEEEEE ( obrywa sejfem ) .... .... ... ... CIĄG DLASZY WRÓCIŁ ... Valaterien : Jestem Valaterien , wysłano mnie by ... Dowódca Zajbistości : A ! Znam cię , to ciebie szukałem - słyszałem że Lordowie z Orlanu wysłali cię do Murdoru w celu zniszczenia Dariusza Valaterien : Czy to nie miało być czasem tajne ? Dowódca Zajbistości : Zabieram was do naszego Zamku GODZINĘ PÓŹNIEJ - Twierdza Zajebistości ( Sala Tronowa ) Valaterien : Chyba rozumiem o co chodzi w tym waszym zakonie zajebistości ... Dowódca Zajbistości : ( Odkrywa filar na którym umieszczony jest pręt mocy ) A o to pierwszy pręt mocy , jest doskonale strzerzony , nie masz szans by ( ktoś przecina mieczem Dowódce - Valaterien zabija go mieczem ) Valaterien : Dobra musimy z tąd spadać Dowódca Zajbistości : ( Ranny ) Musisz znaleść turuka i odebrać mu pręt drugi pręt mocy ... gdy ... ( Umiera ) Valaterien : ( Gwiżdze ) Wieśniacy do mnie ! ( przybywają wieśniacy ) Bieżemy całą broń i zbroje i spadamy z tąd W tle miasto atakują hordy cyganów ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach